


Donald's Not-So Secret Admirer

by tntfriday13



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Courtship, Della is supportive, Donald gets embarrassed, Gift Giving, M/M, Scrooge thinks it's funny, Storkules is persistent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntfriday13/pseuds/tntfriday13
Summary: A series of short stories about how Storkules is super stoked to have Donald as his best friend... and how he attempts to turn that friendship into something more.





	1. On Display

“I can’t wait to see the new exhibit!” Della exclaimed as she dragged her brother up the stairs of the Duckburg museum.

Two long banners hung on either side of the stairway to the Duckburg museum. Each banner stated in bold lettering that a new exhibit on ancient Greek art was now open and that a new discovery was to be featured that day. Della had tried to push Donald out of bed earlier so that they could be the first ones to see the new exhibit, but Donald had been adamant about sleeping in until noon after last week's adventure.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Donald grumbled. “They couldn’t possibly have anything more exciting than what we’ve already seen.”

Scrooge, trailing only slightly behind, shrugged his shoulders, “Museums can sometimes get themselves into trouble when they accidentally take in cursed artifacts. This may be more exciting than we’re expecting…" The only reason Scrooge was there was because, like Donald, he had been pushed into coming along with Della. The older duck took in the casual conversations of the other patrons ascending the stairs and sighed, "then again, if that were the case, we’d probably be hearing screaming by now.”

Della grinned, “I guess we’ll just have to find out!”

Donald narrowed his eyes in suspicion as his sister weaved them through the massive crowd of people inside the museum. 

“Have you already seen this thing?” he asked while trying to keep up through the crowd. 

He couldn’t see Della’s face but he could practically  _hear_  her grin nonetheless, “Maaaaybe. I might have gotten a preview of it from my friend that works here. She happened to think that it was really cool too.”

“What, is it like some sort of ancient weapon or something?”

“You’ll have to find out!”

The crowd was even worse in the room where the new item was being displayed. Being shorter than most, Donald couldn’t see the item he was supposed to be looking at over the massive crowed gathered around it.

That didn’t seem to stop Della though as she began to actually push other patrons out of their way.

“Excuse me!” She said over and over, followed quickly by Donald’s “Sorry” and Uncle Scrooge’s bored stare.

As they got closer, Donald could make out the structured voice of a tour guide talking about the artifact.

_“This artifact, estimated to be 11 th century Greek, was found only just recently along the shores of our very city by a local fisherman. We have no idea how it got there – perhaps it fell from a ship carrying stolen artifacts, but we do know this: The duck depicted must have been one of Greece’s most cherished heroes. No mention of his name in any other form has been found as of yet, but we expect to learn more about his heroic feats as new discoveries continue to be made.”_

Donald could now see a clenched stone fist raised into the air over the tops of the other museum patrons. From what the tour guide had mentioned, this could be some new hero that Della was excited to learn more about… or maybe there was a dead monster under the statues feet that she wanted to find for herself?

_“A few words have been etched into plaque beneath this mighty hero. Our experts were puzzled by them for a time, but we have been assured that what I am about to say is the accurate translation—“_

Donald turned away for just a moment to apologize to a duck Della had pushed a bit too roughly out of their way.

“Sor—“ His apology was prematurely cut off when his sister stopped dead in her tracks. He bumped into her just as he heard his uncle erupt into a fit of laughter.

_“—To my BFF Donald Duck, may your heroism be etched in history as it has been in stone.”_

Donald’s eyes widened and his mouth fell agape as he finally took in the new exhibit in all its glory. Beside him he could feel Della struggle to maintain her own fit of laughter while Scrooge wiped a tear from his eye.

The statue was tall with it's fist held aloft and chest puffed in triumph. A very familiar face - his _own_ face etched in stone - stared at the amazed crowd with a look of fierce determination and strength. Looking further down, Donald saw that his statue-self had the body of a god - with massive pecks and rippling abs that Donald was _100% sure_ sure he **didn’t** have hiding under his naval uniform.

And then Donald's eyes fell to the vase cradled in the statues other arm...

Clear as day - no doubt about what was being depicted - was an image of himself and Storkules locked in the middle of a high five.

Donald let out a groan as Scrooge patted him on his back, “That’s one heck of a best friend you've got there, Donald. I must say I’m a bit jealous.”

_“This incredible tribute was presumably made by none other than mythical Greek legend: Storkules, as his name is signed along the base of the statue. This leads us to question if this mythical hero is really a myth at all.”_

“Are you serious right now?” Donald groaned.

Della smiled, “I think it’s great! It really shows how much he cares for you.” Della put her hand under her chin and then sighed dreamily, “If I found a guy like that, you can bet that—“

“-We’re just acquaintances!”

_“The term ‘BFF’ may have had a different meaning in ancient Greece. Some are saying that this statue could have represented the deep love Storkules had for this hero. Having spent so much time and effort into carving his image into stone, and having him carry a vase depicting their relationship for the world to see, this statue could have been a gift of love.”_

As many men and women within the crowd began to either sigh at the romantic suggestion or discuss such a possibility, Scrooge’s laughter only increased, Della’s smile morphed into a grin, and Donald covered his reddening face with his hands.

_“And if you hadn’t noticed already, you can see that intricately chiseled onto this statue is a fig leaf. This was a technique sculptors would use to depict virility and masculinity in their art.”_

Donald could have died from embarrassment right then and there.

Della’s eyes widened and she grabbed her brother's arm, “Oh my gosh, I had no idea that's what that was for! Donald, we have to stay for the whole tour -!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on Mythiquack:**

Storkules stared off into the sunset along with a slew of others. Today had been a very eventful day what with yet another competition between himself and his fellows to prove the superiority of Zeus. However today had served another purpose as well – during the sculpting part of the competition (which he won of course), he had made yet another tribute to his dearest friend. It was also during the throwing competition that he hurled his tribute in the general direction that Della had once told him where she, Scrooge, and Donald lived. As he watched the sun set upon the horizon, Storkules could only hope that Donald had received at least one of the many gifts he had thrown.


	2. Sparks Flying

Dewey pressed in closer to the window, getting a better view of the light show outside, “Woah, I’ve never seen a lightning storm like this before!”

Streaks of lightening danced across the sky, branches of light breaking off from the main streak and further illuminating the darkened streets of Duckburg. 

Webby, crowded in next to him, nodded, “I know right!? There are streaks everywhere! It’s almost like the storm is trying to tell us something.”

Huey, crowded in next to Louie at the next window narrowed his eyes as a particularly strange lightening streak branched out in an unusual way, “Wait a minute… Did that one look like it spelled out a word for a moment?”

Louie rolled his eyes, “ _Yeaaah_. Maybe the storm really  _is_ trying to tell us something!”

The footsteps behind them were drowned out by the roaring thunder of the storm outside, making the kids jump slightly when another voice joined in on their conversation.

“What are you kids looking at?” Donald asked from behind the group.

“Oh, just the lightning storm, Uncle Donald," Huey stated, only briefly turning around to look at his Uncle before turning back to watch the storm, "It’s _really_ nasty out there tonight.”

Donald eyed the view out the window from above the kids' heads. 

“You kids shouldn’t be this close to the window during a storm like this," Donald said, although sounding far too distracted to actually do anything at the moment, "Lightning could come in through the window and electrocute someone.”

“Like if it came in here anyway, we wouldn’t all just die from the fire,” Louie replied, though sounding equally distracted by the show outside.

“You’d at least stand a better chance—“

Suddenly the whole house shook as a much brighter streak of lightening pierced through the majority of the sky, branching off as the others before it had but in a much more noticeably strange fashion. Branches extended from the main streak, but then some seemed to melded back together into shapes. 

Funny. It kind of looked like they were forming a word...

It lasted longer than any of the lightning streaks before it: a grand total of 5 seconds. As it faded from view, the room was silent for a time before Webby confusedly asked, “Did that streak of lightening just spell out the word _'Donald'_?” 

An accompanying thunderous roar shook the mansion once more before another word manifested in the sky.

“' _You’re?'_ ” Huey stated, tilting his head in confusion.

Donald was just as fascinated by the outdoor display as the kids were. He couldn’t really look away at this point.

The second streak lasted for around the same amount of time as the previous one had, before dissolving from the sky. Then, in just a few more seconds, another roar erupted, and yet another word flashed in the sky.

By now all the children had their heads tilted in confusion as they all read out the supposed word, “' _Beautiful?'_ ”

Suddenly the curtains to both windows were hastily closed and the group of kids let out yells of protest.

“What’s the big idea?! This is a once in a lifetime show!”

Donald gave them a stern look that left no room for argument, crossing his arms with a slight reddish tint to his face, “It’s a dangerous storm and you shouldn’t be this close to the window during it! Everyone to the center of the mansion and step on it!”

* * *

 

Uncle Scrooge chuckled as he walked into the inner living room of his estate. The kids were busy playing a board game of some sort while his grumpy nephew sat on the couch with his face as red as a tomato and his arms crossed.

Thunder continued to roar outside as the lightning storm raged on.

Scrooge sat next to his nephew, the smirk on his face growing as the other man looked away.

“Can you believe this storm?” The older duck asked with more than a slight twinge of amusement. “I’ve never seen anything like it in all my life. It’s amazing how it coincides _exactly_ with the mythical hero Storkules’, son of Zeus – God of Thunder, birthday. I’m sure that’s _purely_ coincidental, but it is _odd_ how the lightning seems to spell out a series of words, mostly adjectives. At this rate, I expect that this storm may last through the night!”

Donald didn’t say anything. He simply reached over, grabbed a couch pillow, and shoved his face into it.

“It’s alright if you’re too worried about the storm to watch it. I’m taping it anyway.”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile on Mythiquack:**

Zeus let out the most tremendous groan of aggravation as he held out the lightning bolt to his son. He couldn’t believe he had to go through with this ridiculous birthday wish! Of all the things Storkules could have asked for – this was the most inane thing he could have chosen!

“Are you done yet?!” He loudly complained. His arm was getting tired, and he hated doing this. His son was so embarrassing!

Storkules rubbed his chin in contemplation, “I have to think of the perfect next word to describe my wonderful best friend Donald, father! You cannot rush perfection.”

“This is _agonizing_.”

“Ah-ha!” Storkules exclaimed in delight, “‘ _Admirable_!’ It’s perfect. Thank you, father.”

Storkules whispered the chosen word to the outstretched lightning bolt before his father tossed it in the direction of Donald’s home. Another one formed in his hands a second later and he held it out to his son once more.

“Now what should I say?” Storkules questioned to himself.

Zeus groaned, “I can’t wait for your birthday to be over.”


	3. This Just In

A dull, monotone voice had been echoing throughout the halls of McDuck manor for a solid 2 minutes now, and it was driving Louie absolutely _insane_. How was he supposed to lay in bed and read comic books all day if someone had the TV turned up _waaay_ too loud on some dumb show?

He grumpily got up from his comfy bed and stomped his way to the source of the noise a few rooms over in one of the many living rooms of the manor. Needless to say, he wasn’t surprised when he saw his red-clad dork of a brother on the edge of the couch taking notes from the TV.

“Dude, _what_ are you watching? I was practically dying from second-hand boredom having to listen to this guy from all the way back in my room,” Louie stated as he took a seat next to Huey.

Huey looked up from his notepad, “I’m writing a report on Greek myths and legends to turn in for the Woodchuck Mythologist badge.” He scribbled a few more things down before addressing his brother again, “This documentary just came on a few minutes ago, so I don’t think you were in any _real_ danger of dying from boredom.”

Louie crossed his arms, “It was _real_ to me! Why don’t you just look this stuff up on the internet, copy/paste a few paragraphs, and use that for your report like a normal kid?”

Huey frowned, “I take this seriously! I’m not just going to copy and paste things directly from the internet – that’s called plagiarism and its wrong.” The oldest brother then gestured to his notes, “Besides, this is actually really interesting.”

Just as Huey finished, a name from the TV grabbed both bothers' attention.

_“Storkules – fabled son of Zeus and mightiest hero of Greek Mythology.”_

“Hey, we know that guy!” Louie stated and nudged his brother as he flopped down on the couch beside him. 

_“It was once thought that we had known all we could about this mythological figure. However, a miraculous piece of history was discovered along the shores of Duckburg some 17 years ago that shook the foundation of what we knew about mythology. This piece has since been displayed at the Duckburg museum.”_

Louie made a skeptical expression, “Uncle Donald has taken us to the museum a million times and I’ve never seen anything in there about Storkules.”

Huey scribbled notes, “Yeah, but we’ve never gone into the Greek heroes section. It's located in the back of the museum. Usually if we ever wanted to check it out, Uncle Donald would say that he was too tired and we would just go home.”

“Oh yeah…”

The TV flashed to an image of a statue in Duckburg museum. It looked… _really_ familiar. At least in the face. 

Huey dropped his pen in surprise, while Louie let out laugh, “Oh my gosh, that’s too rich!”

_“Here we see the first evidence discovered supporting the theory that Storkules may actually have been a real figure in history, rather than just a mythical hero. Historians claim that this statue was sculpted by Storkules himself to his lover – a hero called Donald Duck who, before this discovery, had never been heard of before.”_

“Lover!?” Both brothers shouted at once.

_“It wasn't until more and more artifacts were discovered supporting the theory of Storkules being real that the status of Storkules being just a mythical hero was formaly changed. Soon after the first discovery more artifacts appeared detailing the relationship between Donald Duck and Storkules. The most fascinating of these came in the form of a series of vases that washed upon the shores of Greece following a storm off the south east coast. These vases shown here depict the growing relationship between the two heroes, with each vase signed at the bottom in what is believed to be Storkules’ own hand.”_

Now completely engrossed in the program, both boys ignored the newest occupant in the room.

_“Donald Duck is now being written into Greece’s history alongside Storkules as having actually existed – an amazing discovery that may lead us to believe other myths and mythological figures may actually have some truth to them. To think that this would never have been possible if not for the sheer adoration that Storkules had for Donal—“_

**_*Click*_ **

The TV went black. In the reflection, the brothers could see their own shocked expressions as well as the agitated one of their Uncle. Immediately they turned around.

“What was that?!”

“Were you and Storkules really in a relationship?”

Donald crossed his arms, “Of course not! We were just friends.”

Louie raised skeptical expression and smiled, “I don’t know many friends who would immortalize their other friend in numerous statues and vases for the world to see.”

Huey gave his brother a confused look, “What about when people write their names in wet cement or carve their names on a tree or graffiti a bathroom stall?”

Louie rolled his eyes, “Ok, first off: people write their _own_ names in cement. Secondly: all that other stuff is for couples.”

“Ah, that’s right.”

Donald frowned and placed the remote in his shirt pocket before walking out of the room, “That’s enough TV for one day, boys.”

“But my report!”


End file.
